1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to orthopedic surgery and, more particularly, relates to a system and method for performing arthroscopy shoulder repair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shoulder arthroscopy involves the repair of tissue inside or around the shoulder joint. The procedure is typically performed under endoscopic visualization with, e.g., an arthroscope, which is introduced within a small incision in the skin. Various narrow diameter instruments are positioned within the tissue to perform the desired surgical procedure. A saline solution may be pumped into the shoulder to expand the joint to enhance visualization and facilitate manipulation of the instruments during the procedure.
Common shoulder injuries requiring arthroscopy include a torn or damaged cartilage ring (labrum) or ligaments causing shoulder instability, a torn rotator cuff or a torn or damaged biceps tendon. Each of these injuries necessitates the reattachment of soft tissue, e.g., the ligaments or tendons, to bone. Various fixation devices and methodologies including sutures, screws, staples, wedges and plugs are known to effectuate the attachment. Most of these fixation devices have proven to be generally adequate for their intended purposes.